Lady Nimbus
Sir Nimbus is currently the Captain of Eighth Division and the oldest of the Gotei Reboot Captains along with two others. He is a massive fan of the video game series from the Living World, The Legend of Zelda. 'Appearance' Nimbus is a mid-average height Captain standing at 5'5", which is shorter than some of the other Captains and even his own lieutenant. His physical appearence is that of a man about seventeen or eighteen years of age, though his real age is in fact more than 140 times that. He wears the standard sleeveless Captain's haori with the Eighth Division emblem on the back as per usual. He wears the standard black shihakusho, however instead of the normal white undershirt he wears a light green colour. As for extra accesories, he wears black gloves that go up to his mid forearm. These gloves have dark green line designs that stop from the end at the forearm area and move up along his arm and onto the back of his palm, shifting into a lined circle on it. Along with a line that forms a ring on both his middle fingers. He keeps his zanpakutou at his hip on the right side. He wears a necklace from the famous video game in the Living World, The Legend of Zelda and sports a pair of black rimmed glasses. He has short black hair that is not overly spiky, dark brown eyes, and a goatee. Overall a handsome and youthful man. 'Personality' He is a laid-back guy who wants to seem as approachable and unintimidating as possible. He hates to put off his allies, and thinks being friendly despite rank is the best way to go. There is almost always an welcoming air around him, so anyone who wants to talk to him or ask for his advice can feel free to do so. He likes to slack off at times, he admits, he can become a lazy person when it comes to paperwork duties or other activities that are work-related, but he manages to get them done on time, or if he doesn't, he can always recieve a not so "gentle" reminder from his lieutenant to get him motivated to get to work. Nimbus loves tea, and in fact one can see him drinking tea almost all the time in the Eighth Division barracks, and it doesn't matter what type of tea it is as he loves them all and will enjoy them with a smile. Sometimes when drinking tea he even acts sort of like a elegant gentleman, which just makes him seem all the more friendly and polite. As someone who likes to befriend his allies and subordinates, he is not afraid to show his emotions in front of them. He believes if subordinates see their Captain in any emotions, even crying, it will make said Captain more human and thus more approachable and easier to bond with. Though this associates with the fact he acts like a fangirl whenever a new Zelda game in the Living World is released, and then proceeds to never leave his office for days and sometimes even weeks to play them. During these periods, he becomes a little less friendly and shoos people away so he can play in peace though paperwork does stack up a whole lot. This usually ends with him going to the Living World again and buying all sorts of Zelda themed iteam to decorate his office with, which is already quite packed with it. Despite his silly and slacking look he puts on, when it comes to matters that deal with safety he becomes serious, and most of the time during Captain's meetings doesn't smile at all which is very unusual for him. This serious side of him, again, only shows itself when there are extremely important matters going on, such as enemy invasion, planning out attacks, treason, and the like. While in this state he shows more of his intelligent side, even though he claims to not being all that smart and just average. He always tries to think of different strategies and plans, and works with the plans given to him and does his best to adapt to them if there are any changes, or something unexpected happens. Also while during these situations, he's more prone to flex his spiritual pressure in angry releases, though he uses this more as to let everyone know to back off when he needs space or is about to fight and wants to go at it alone. It can be noted that during an intense fight, he becomes very initmidating, the complete opposite of his normal self, as he aims to shred the enemy apart or make gruesome threats to them. During this time, it would be best for anyone on his side to just give him space and not interupt, except in the case where he is getting beaten down. He will yell, but he will be grateful in the end when he goes back to his good ol' self. 'Relationships' 'History' 'Abilities' 'Zanpakutō' 'Trivia' *He is the oldest of the Senior Captains *He doesn't actually need glasses to see, they are just for appearance. *Not known to many, but he bears a tattoo of the Zelda Royal Crest on his left arm. *At times he is interested in dissecting things. 'Quotes'